A Melancolia da Haruhi Suzumiya: Final Imagination
by Sora-Nobodie
Summary: E se de repente todos os mundos da Disney e jogos da Square-enix fossem criados pela Suzumiya Haruhi? Anda e descobre mais sobre esta jovem e a sua Brigada completamente passada! XDD!


A Melancolia de Suzumiya Haruhi: Final Imagination I

As aulas tinham recomeçado, mais um ano tinha passado e A Brigada SOS continuava viva. As folhas de Outuno anunciavam a chegada do frio e dos cachecóis, luvas, gorros e consequentemente o uniforme de Inverno que para Mikuru representava uma autêntica felicidade. Embora a saia continuasse curta pelo menos o peito estava mais desprotegido. Mikuru estava a falar com Kotomo na sala de aula sobre o programa escolar do ano e sobre as matérias em que Mikuru era péssima mas Kotomi era perfeita. Kotomo era na verdade a típica rapariga perfeita. Era super fofa, bonita, com um longo cabelo azul-escuro e uns olhos envolventes de cor Azul-claro. Ela já era um sucesso por toda a escola embora só tenha chegado nesse mesmo ano lectivo. Tirava as melhores notas de toda a escola e ficara em 1º lugar nos exames nacionais de todos os anos. No entanto era um pouco fria com os rapazes, todos menos um. Koizumi Itsuki, o esper da Brigada SOS, um aluno misteriosamente tranferido e escolhido pela Haruhi. Ele era o único rapaz com que Kotomi realmente falava, pelo menos era o que se dizia.

Kotomi naquele dia estava linda como sempre e Kyon não pode deixar de reparar nela, algo de especial vinha de dentro dela, como um chamamento misterioso. Kyon ficou ali enbasbacado a olhar para ela como se ela fosse um Sol que não queimasse o olhar. Infelizmente alguém interrompeu aquele momento tão raro de pura beleza.

"Kyon!! Bom Dia!!! Já sei quem vamos adicionar ao nosso clube!!" gritou euforicamente Suzumiya que rasgava a cara com um sorriso maléfico.

"Ah...sim, claro..." Kyon não estava a prestar-lhe muita atenção.

"Não me digas que estavas a olhar para ELA!!!" gritou de novo Haruhi.

"Hã? Achas que sim? Ela nem é linda nem nada..." disse ironicamente.

Enquanto continuavam a discutir Mikuru dirigiu-se a eles com a sua nova amiga.

"Hanon...Suzumiya-san...Eu queria apresentar-vos a Kotomi...Ela quer juntar-se à Brigada..."

"Juntar-se a esta Brigada? Isso seria optimo e no entanto estranho, aliás ela é a primeira pessoa que se oferece para fazer parte da nossa Brigada..." pensava Kyon enquanto olhava para ela com carinho e interrogação.

"O quÊ?? Isso é optimo! Já 'tas cá! És o mais recente membro da Brigada SOS!! Toma! Aqui está o teu crachá, o teu uniforme, um computador portatil, um caderno, um telémovel, e uma mochila oficial da Brigada SOS!!"

"Se a Haruhi dissesse que oferecia isto a quem se juntasse à Brigada de um momento para o outro este clube iria ficar extremamente popular e sobrecarregado" pensou Kyon.

"Obrigado Suzumiya-san, estou-te muito grata."

"Fiquei bastante admirado com a reacção dela, qualquer pessoa iria ficar no mínimo chocada com o valor daqueles objectos." Pensou mais uma vez Kyon

"Visto que gostaste eu posso dizer-te qual vai ser a tua função na nossa Brigada!"

"Sim podes dizer-me Suzumiya-san."

"Não, aqui não..."

Mais tarde a Brigada levou Kotomi para a Sala da Brigada SOS.

"Agora podes dizer-me qual vai ser a minha função Suzumiya-san?" perguntou friamente Kotomi.

"Hum...Bem já que insistes eu digo-te. Vais ser a nossa net idol!"

"Eu pensei que a Asahina-san já tinha esse cargo." Ripostou Kyon sem dó nem piedade.

"A Mikuru-chan vai estar ocupada permanentemente por isso precisamos de uma nova net idol!"

"Ocupada?" perguntou Kyon com desdenho.

"Sim, ocupada!"

"Suzumiya-san?" chamou-a Kotomi.

"Não creio que esteja apta para esse cargo, desculpa."

"Mas vais ter que estar!"

"Acho que não me percebeste, Eu estou aqui para te contar a verdade e para te-a tirar."

"O quê? Não me digas que...?" exclamou-se Kyon.

"Sim, exactamente o que tu estás a pensar Kyon." Desta vez quem se fez ouvir foi Mikuru que olhou num segundo para Nagato que continuava a ler o seu livro.

"Não te sabia tão espertinha Asahina-sama."

"Nem sabes o que te espera!" respondeu-lhe Mikuru.

Entretanto Kyon repara que Mikuru não respondia a nada nem sequer mudava de expressão, estava completamente parada no seu sítio a olhar para o livro de Nagato.

"Haruhi?" chamou-a Kyon "Haruhi estás aí?"

"Ela está paralisada, quando isto chegar ao fim ela volta ao normal e nem se vai lembrar dela."respondeu Mikuru. "Eu devia ter reparado que eras tu Kairi..."

"Eu sabia que a pequena Mikuru não tinha idade para se lembrar de mim!" soltou uma gargalhada maléfica.

"Isso quer dizer que tu és a Mikuru adulta?" interrogou-se Kyon.

"That's right Kyon, my love!"

"Chega de conversa" grita Kotomi! Que apresentava um tom de voz agora menos fofo e carinhoso.

Kotomi num movimento rapidíssimo tira uma caneta de dentro da camisola e esta transforma-se num bastão parecido com o da Nagato. Por acaso aquele bastão era muito parecido com o do Negi-sensei.

Asahina apenas fica imóvel e olha fixamente para Kotomi.

Kotomi aponta-lhe o bastão e dispara um raio de luz verde alface brilhante, ofuscante e mortal!

Asahina continua imóvel, cheia de confiança e um escudo involve-a evitando o feixe de luz da Kotomi.

"Como é que tu...? Tu nem te mexeste nem falaste? O que é que se passa aqui?"

Asahina não diz nada apenas olha para ela fixamente e num ápice Kotomi é colada ao tecto pelas pernas por uma força invísivel.

"Nagato! Termina os alunos vão chegar não tarda!"

Abre-se um buraco no tecto e Kotomi e sugada para lá aos berros.

Nagato levanta-se, pousa o livro na cadeira onde estava sentada e dirige-se para Kyon.

"Esta era a Kairi, a irmã da Asahina-san. Ela veio para a matar pois quer governar Kingdom Hearts juntamente com o seu marido Riku. A Asahina-san é a princesa herdeira do trono e o seu lugar e invejado por muitos. A Asahina-san veio para este mundo porque só a Haruhi pode salvar Kingdom Hearts da escuridão. A única maneira de a Haruhi não involver Kingdom Hearts na escuridão e apaixonar-se. Se ela se apaixonar o seu cérebro vai deixar de emitir radiações ultra-violeta que destroiem o meu planeta e o seu corção tornar-se digno de emitir luz, luz que por sua vez vai iluminar Kingdom Hearts e devolver a paz a este Reino. A única pessoa que pode fazer a Haruhi apaixonar-se és tu. Tu tens o poder de salvar o meu planeta e o reino da Mikuru. Mas despacha-te porque o seu grau de aborrecimento subiu ligeiramente hoje e eu ainda não sei ao certo porquê. Provavelmente queres saber como a Asahina-san se tornou tão corajosa e poderosa. Aquela era Mikuru daqui a 10 anos e o escudo e os restantes feitiços qeu ocorreram sem ela fazer rigorosamente nada aconteceram porque eu os estava a invocar daquele livro de feitiçaria. (aponta para a cadeira) Se tens mais dúvidas eu não te vou responder porque não tenho mais informação."

Com isto Nagato volta para o seu lugar e continua a ler o livro, provavelmente a pensar no que vai fazer no próximo duelo.

A cabeça de Kyon não parava de pensar e dar voltas. O que era verdade é que eles os dois gostavam um do outro mas dái até à paixão...

"Hanon...Kyon, eu só te quero dizer que aquela não era eu, é como naquele jogo Valkyrie Profile 2: Silmeria em que a Silmeria está dentro do corpo da Alicia e..."

"Asahina-san tu foste maravilhosa!" elogia-a sorrindo com carinho.

"Obrigado..." agradeceu a corar.

"Então e a Suzumiya-san? Ela continua petrificada..."

"Realmente é estranho a Nagato já devia tê-la feito voltar ao normal..."

"A Kairi deitou-lhe um feitiço que eu ainda não consegui desfazer nem vou conseguir algum dia."

"O quê??" gritaram em uníssono Kyon e Mikuru.

"Precisamos da Pequena Sereia para desfazer o feitiço, mais propriamente da sua voz que neste momento no Mundo 3 ainda não foi levada pela Úrsula."

"A Pequena Sereia? Tu por acaso referes-te à Ariel? Ela não é apenas uma personagem da Disney?"

"Aindao não percebeste Kyon? Com os grau de aborrecimento da Haruhi-san ela deu vida aos mundos da Disney e por sua vez a todos os jogos da Square-enix."

"Eu sou uma nova personagem de Kingdom Hearts XIII" disse Mikuru com orgulho e um sorriso tímido.

"Eu acho isso fabuloso! Por acaso acham que eu tenho hipóteses com a Yuna ou com a Aerith?" perguntou Kyon a babar-se.

"Não temos tempo para isso mas acho-te mais giro que o Tidus."


End file.
